


Размышления

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк сознается в том, что, став старше, больше не чувствует себя желанным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размышления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contemplations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163895) by Charlotte Frost. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.
> 
> В первый раз фик опубликован в фэнзине _Naked Times #18_ **в 1988 году.**

Кирк лежал на правом боку, прислушиваясь к хлюпающим звукам, сопровождающим нанесение любриканта на член. Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь избавиться от сковавшего его напряжения, но это особо не помогло.

Потом он услышал, как крышечку любриканта навернули обратно на тюбик. 

Кровать прогнулась, и теплая рука надавила на его левое бедро, вынуждая раздвинуть ноги. Мгновение спустя стройное тело опустилось на кровать — частично рядом, частично навалившись на него. Одна рука сжала его плечо, другая скользнула промеж ягодиц, и влажный палец толкнулся в сжатое отверстие.

Затем он услышал тяжелый вздох.

Палец надавил чуть настойчивее, и он зажмурился, не в силах расслабиться. Он закусил губу, когда к нему прижался толстый член, и расслабленно вздохнул, сообразив, что проникновения не будет, что член неподвижно замер, тесно сжатый ягодицами. 

Наступившую тишину нарушил родной баритон.

— Джим, ты напряжен. 

От облегчения, что в голосе прозвучало только беспокойство — и ни единого намека на неодобрение, — Джим глубоко вздохнул и пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю, что сегодня со мной, Спок, — отозвался он, не оборачиваясь. — Просто почему-то скован.

— Сегодня произошло что-то, о чем мне не известно? — и снова ничего, кроме искренней озабоченности.

Кирк отрывисто качнул головой. Он все еще лежал на боку, спиной к своему собеседнику.

— Нет, все было мирно, — он еще раз пожал плечами. — Сам не пойму, почему я так зажат.

Вулканец помолчал, и человек понял, что тот пытается справиться с растущим беспокойством.

— Джим, я не хочу принуждать тебя.

— Я знаю, Спок. Прости меня.

Если бы они были моложе, то гордость Кирка наверняка заставила бы его просить Спока продолжить, чтобы позволить тому получить удовольствие, хотя самому Джиму могло бы быть больно. Но годы, смерти и воскрешения смягчили их обоих, сместили фокус на вещи, на самом деле имеющие значение.

Через секунду член выскользнул из ложбинки между его ягодиц, и кровать прогнулась еще раз, когда Спок подобрал под себя ноги и уселся на пятки.

— Джим, — мягко позвал вулканец. — Может нам стоит поговорить?

Благодарный другу за то, что тот не воспринял отказ как личное оскорбление, Кирк перевернулся на спину и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Да не о чем говорить, правда.

Спок поджал губы, обдумывая услышанное. 

— Быть может, вибрационная ванна поможет справиться с проблемой?

Кирк рассеянно пожал плечами.

— Может. Мне сегодня лень было залезать в джакузи, — горячая ванна, которая после модернизации «Энтерпрайз» была в каждой офицерской каюте, стала для Кирка почти ежевечерним ритуалом. Но этим вечером он был не в настроении. 

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на все еще возбужденный и покрытый смазкой член Спока. Несмотря на заявления производителей, и он, и Спок находили вкус любриканта отвратительным. 

Кирк протянул руку и провел пальцем по чуть позеленевшей щеке. 

— Отмойся, и я помогу тебе справиться с этой проблемой.

Спок покачал головой.

— В этом нет необходимости. 

Вулканец подвинулся и теперь сидел, прислонившись к спинке их двуспальной кровати, сложив ладони на животе.

Кирк вяло улыбнулся и похлопал своего любовника по руке.

— Наверное, я просто постарел.

— Твои годы не имеют к происходящему никакого отношения, — спокойно отозвался Спок. — Мышцы слабеют с возрастом, а не напрягаются.

— Как всегда, логично, — согласился Кирк все с той же вымученной улыбкой.

— Возможно, твое состояние является результатом отсутствия прелюдии, — задумчиво продолжил Спок. — В последнее время мы совсем отказались от этого вида активности.

Кирк тихо вздохнул, собирая в кулак все свое терпение. 

— Спок, когда кто-то трахается столько времени, сколько мы с тобой, им уже не особо требуется прелюдия. Ты неоднократно имел меня, не озаботившись большим, чем просто предварительно сунуть скользкий палец мне в задницу — и ничего. Так что давай не будем...

— Когда я смазывал тебя сегодня, — мягко перебил его Спок, — то почувствовал напряжение в твоем теле, однако посчитал, что предвкушение поможет тебе расслабиться и принять меня. Но ты действительно сильно чем-то озабочен.

На этот раз во вздохе Кирка прозвучало раздражение.

— Спок, мы можем прекратить этот разговор? Это ерунда. Я уже сказал, что могу тебе отсосать, если хочешь, — он с мольбой воззрился на своего партнера. — Только давай не будем делать из мухи слона. Уверен, завтра все будет в порядке. 

Спок всмотрелся в абсолютно честное лицо Кирка и кивнул.

— Согласен. Вероятнее всего, нам стоит лечь спать. 

Кирк тоже кивнул.

— Ладно. Спокойной ночи.

Перед тем, как перевернуться на бок, он еще раз виновато взглянул на пах Спока. Его возбуждение никуда не делось, и он явно не собирался отправляться в ванную, несмотря на только что сделанное предложение отойти ко сну. Неужели Спок все-таки надеется на секс?

Вздохнув еще раз, Кирк резко перекатился на бок — к Споку спиной — натянул на плечи одеяло и закрыл глаза. Вулканец выключил свет и тоже скользнул под покрывало. 

Минут пять не раздавалось ни звука. Потом Кирк решил, что больше молчать он не в силах. 

— Спок, — тихо позвал он.

— Да, Джим? — прозвучал такой же тихий ответ. 

— Как ты считаешь, что Джиллиан думает обо мне?

— Я не совсем уверен, что правильно тебя понимаю, — озадаченно уточнил Спок после короткой паузы.

Перевернувшись на спину, Кирк закинул руки за голову. 

— Каким она меня видела? — шепотом спросил он. — Как думаешь, она воспринимала меня как отца, как брата или доброго друга или... как потенциального любовника?

— У меня недостаточно данных, чтобы дать точный ответ на твой вопрос.

Кирк нахмурился в темноте каюты.

— Я знаю, что ты не знаешь точно, Спок. Но как ты _думаешь_ , каким она меня видела? Каково твое мнение?

Вулканец глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как ответить. 

— Сложно сказать наверняка, поскольку в большей степени она была сосредоточена на китах. К тому же, когда она оказалась в нашем веке, ей пришлось узнать столько нового и к столькому адаптироваться в очень сжатые сроки. У меня не было возможности наблюдать за ней длительное время, но я все же заметил, что твою компанию она явно предпочитает больше, чем компанию других людей. Единственный вывод, который я могу сделать, — это то, что ты ей очень нравишься. Возможно, она даже относится к тебе с некоторой любовью — но она в тебя не влюблена. 

— Как думаешь, я привлекал ее в сексуальном плане?

— Мои ограниченные наблюдения, — спокойно отозвался Спок, — говорят о том, что она вообще не проявляла сексуального интереса к окружающим. Ничего большего, чем то, что я уже сказал, добавить я не в состоянии.

— Да уж, не особо ты мне помог, Спок.

Раздался шорох простыней. Глаза Кирка уже достаточно привыкли к темноте, и он понял, что Спок повернулся к нему.

— Джим, — обеспокоенно сказал вулканец. — Я не понимаю, почему ее чувства для тебя имеют такое значение. Маловероятно, что мы когда-нибудь снова с ней встретимся. 

— Знаю, — смягчился Кирк и пояснил: — Но из-за всего того, что случилось за последние месяцы, я вообще не думал о женщинах. Она — первая, к кому я почувствовал влечение с тех пор, как... — он пожал плечами. — Да я сам не знаю, с каких пор. И я не замечал, чтобы другие женщины хотели меня. Поэтому и стал задумываться, не лишился ли я этого совсем.

Спок приподнялся на локте.

— Лишился «этого»?

— Ага. Ну, знаешь... моей привлекательности.

— Джим, — твердо сказал вулканец. — Я считаю тебя крайне привлекательным. Но я не понимаю, почему для тебя имеет значение, что думают на этот счет другие. 

— Это _имеет_ значение, Спок, — искренне ответил Кирк. — Наверное, это нелогично, но мне важно чувствовать, что людей все еще тянет ко мне — особенно женщин... как в молодости. Это важно для моей самооценки.

Спок поерзал в кровати.

— Для других хотеть тебя совершенно нецелесообразно. Они не могут тебя получить.

Последние слова было произнесены таким собственническим тоном, что Кирк не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— Мистер Спок, — сказал он с мягкой насмешкой. — Испытывать желание и быть объектом желания — это одно. _Действовать_ согласно этим желаниям — совсем другое. — Он помолчал, а потом продолжил более серьезным тоном: — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда не стал бы спать ни с кем, кроме тебя, Спок. Но мне по-прежнему нужно знать, что другие _хотели бы_ переспать со мной... Вот я с удовольствием занялся бы сексом с Джиллиан, если бы был сейчас... свободен.

Спока, похоже, полностью удовлетворило это объяснение. Однако через пару секунд он решил добавить и свое собственное.

— Джим, ты должен понимать, что многие люди, которые тебя желают, не станут выражать свои чувства открыто — особенно если рядом нахожусь я. Большинству граждан Федерации хорошо известно, что вулканцы относятся к своим партнерам крайне собственнически, а все в Звездном флоте знают о наших отношениях. Думаю, они считают, что это не в их интересах — демонстрировать свое желание по отношению к человеку, который принадлежит мне.

Кирк улыбнулся. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что они боятся того, что ты можешь с ними сделать?

— Так и есть. 

Заинтригованный, Кирк повернулся в своему партнеру. 

— Спок, — с улыбкой спросил он. — Что бы ты сделал, если бы, к примеру, кто-то предложил мне с ним переспать?

Темные брови удивленно изогнулись.

— Ничего, разумеется.

Улыбка Кирка стала еще шире.

— Почему?

— Ты сам должен выбрать, что ответить на такое предложение, Джим. Пусть я твой партнер, но я не имею права принимать решения за тебя. 

Теперь Кирк улыбался практически до ушей.

— Тогда что бы ты сделал, если бы кто-то предложил мне с ним переспать, а я согласился?

Спок подумал, прежде чем ответить.

— Такого бы никогда не случилось.

Уверенность Спока стала для Джима полным сюрпризом.

— Ты даже не сомневаешься?

— Нет. Тебе нет никакого смысла спать с другими. Ни одно существо не обладает достаточным опытом и умениями, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие так эффективно, как это делаю я, — тихо ответил Спок с легкой хрипотцой в голосе. — И ни одно существо во всей вселенной не любит тебя так сильно, как я.

На глаза Кирка навернулись слезы.

— Ох, Спок, — с нежностью отозвался он.

— К тому же, — невозмутимо продолжил вулканец, — _если бы_ ты когда-нибудь переспал с кем-то другим, то я бы всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы сломать тебе шею. 

В первое мгновение ответом ему было пораженное молчание. А потом Кирк громко расхохотался.

— Как я понимаю, перспектива распрощаться с жизнью кажется тебе смешной.

Чтобы справиться со смехом, Кирку пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. 

— Ох, Спок, — обратился он к вулканцу, когда снова смог говорить. — Если бы я когда-нибудь переспал с кем-то другим, то даже не сомневаюсь, что ты бы всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы сломать мне шею. Вот только я точно знаю, что ты бы никогда не сотворил ничего подобного.

Спок обдумал это умозаключение, наблюдая за тем, как хихиканье Кирка потихоньку сходит на нет. Он точно знал, что смех так же эффективно, как и слезы, справляется с напряжением в мышцах.

Внезапно вулканец оказался на коленях и стиснул человека в объятиях. Одним легким движением он перевернул его на живот и развел упругие ягодицы. Проникновение было быстрым и безболезненным.

Кирк не прекратил смеяться даже тогда, когда в него толкнулся толстый член. Он хихикнул еще раза два, и только потом веселье наконец его покинуло.

Горячая плоть распирала его изнутри, стимулируя настолько эффективно, что он тут же начал постанывать от удовольствия. Спок просунул руки под его тело и приподнял бедра так, чтобы простата получала оптимальное количество трения. Толчки Спока были безупречно ритмичными, проникновение идеально глубоким — результат долгих лет практики. 

Не прекращая стонать, Кирк раз за разом выдыхал имя вулканца.

Несмотря на сильнейшее удовольствие, он никогда не мог кончить только от стимуляции простаты, и Спок, не забывая об этом ни на мгновение, стиснул в ладони его возбужденный член, принимаясь ласкать его короткими уверенными движениями. Не прекращая этих ласк, вулканец замедлился — достаточно для того, чтобы Джиму было по-прежнему хорошо, — но продлевая свое собственное удовольствие. 

Обеими руками Кирк вцепился в матрас и, громко вскрикнув, кончил.

Теперь, когда его партнер был удовлетворен, Спок сосредоточился на себе. Отпустив член Кирка, он положил руки на его виски и вбивался в него длинными мощными толчками. Несколько секунд спустя низкий стон сообщил о его оргазме. 

Задыхаясь, вулканец выскользнул из тела любовника и рухнул с ним рядом на кровать.

Кирк даже не пошевелился.

— Боже, Спок, — пробормотал он. — Как ты это делаешь? Ты меня просто убиваешь...

Спок довольно улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

В конце концов Кирк со стоном перекатился на спину и посмотрел на вулканца.

— Ах ты, хитрый сукин сын, — ухмыльнулся он, не скрывая глубины переполнявшей его любви.

Спок взял с тумбочки полотенце и вытерся.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы воспользоваться моментом, — невинно заявил он.

Кирк слегка посерьезнел.

— Тебе стоило сказать мне, что ты настолько хочешь.

— Это бы только усилило твое чувство вины, — рассудил Спок, протягивая Джиму полотенце. — А смех всегда являлся для тебя лучшим лекарством от стресса. 

Хмыкнув, Кирк тоже принялся вытираться. Закончив, он бросил полотенце в сторону утилизатора, но промахнулся не меньше, чем на целый фут.

— Слушай, я вот о чем подумал, — сказал он, забираясь под одеяло к уже укутавшемуся Споку.

— Что, Джим?

Человек пожал плечами.

— Если мы еще когда-нибудь встретимся с Джиллиан, то к тому моменту она уже наверняка будет о нас знать.

— Это вполне вероятно.

Кирк задумчиво провел указательным пальцем по губам.

— Интересно, как она это воспримет, — он бросил взгляд на своего партнера. — В ее веке существовали однополые пары, но общество обычно принимало их не очень хорошо.

— Мне показалось, что она удивительно толерантный индивидуум, — подумав, ответил Спок.

Кирк кивнул.

— Да, но это все равно может ее шокировать. Она посчитала тебя полным чудаком, знаешь ли.

Спок выгнул бровь.

— Об этом мне было неизвестно. 

Кирк тихо рассмеялся.

— Ага, однажды она даже назвала тебя «двинутым».

— А ты, разумеется, скорректировал ее мнение, рассказав о моих лучших качествах?

Кирк пожал плечами.

— Нет, я просто позволил ей верить в то, во что ей хотелось верить. Я считал, что мы заберем китов и больше никогда ее не увидим, поэтому не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы объяснять ей, какой ты чудесный, — он ухмыльнулся. — К тому же рассказ о твоих «лучших качествах» не предназначен для ушей девушки.

— Ясно, — после короткой паузы отозвался Спок.

Кирк задумчиво посмотрел на друга и вдруг снова расхохотался, одновременно стискивая его в объятиях.

— Черт подери, как же сильно я люблю тебя, мой глупый вулканец, — прошептал он, прижимая к себе его стройное тело и крепко целуя в губы. — М-м-м...

Какое-то время они молча лежали, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Я старею, а ты становишься все лучше и лучше. Как же мне хочется верить, что ты всегда будешь хотеть меня, Спок. 

Протянув руку, Спок провел пальцем по лбу Кирка.

— Т'хай'ла, — прошептал он едва слышно. — Как ты можешь в этом сомневаться? Что мне сделать, чтобы убедить тебя, что я не вижу во всей вселенной никого, кроме тебя? — Он помолчал и чуть громче добавил: — Ты говоришь о том, чтобы желать и быть желанным, но мне этого не понять: я никогда не был и не буду близок ни с кем, кроме тебя. Ты моя жизнь, мой смысл существования.

Человек внимательно всмотрелся в наполненные теплом темные глаза.

— А ты мой якорь, Спок. Это единственное, что имеет для меня значение. Единственное, что _действительно_ имеет для меня значение.

Уголки губ вулканца дрогнули, и он погладил человека по волосам.

— Это значит, что тебя больше не волнует, считают ли тебя привлекательным остальные?

— Наверное, нет, — неожиданно для самого себя понял Кирк. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня хотел. Только ты, — он широко улыбнулся. — Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы мне сломали шею.

— Разумное пожелание, капитан.

Кирк придвинулся и положил голову Споку на грудь.

— Врунишка. Ты бы и мухи не обидел, — приподнявшись, он взглянул Споку в глаза. — Знаешь, я тебя просто не заслуживаю.

— Не согласен. Но если ты считаешь, что я должен обращаться с тобой похуже, то я готов подчиниться.

— Засранец.

Спок улыбнулся, и Кирк удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Ты меня сегодня чуть не прикончил, знаешь ли. Давненько мы так охрененно не трахались, мистер Спок, — он отпустил вулканца, устроился на своей половине кровати и тут же зарыл глаза. — Спать буду как убитый.

Спок коротко чмокнул его в губы.

— Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы, если ты проснешься утром.

— Договорились, — сонно пробормотал Кирк. — Доброй ночи, Спок.

— Доброй ночи, Джим.

**-конец-**


End file.
